


Tutoring: Lesson Four

by phoenixjustice



Series: Tutoring [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, arcobaleno watch arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Arcobaleno watch Arc, sometime after chapter 370, with spoilers for up to chapter 370.</p><p>And it was also here, where he let those unbidden thoughts of his come to a greater fruition. It was only here that he let himself think of the things that he probably, no he shouldn't, be thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutoring: Lesson Four

: :: :

It was only here where he could fully be himself again; the watch had to be used sparingly. But here, in the nighttime of his dreams, he could be what he once was and what he hoped to become again.

And it was also here, where he let those unbidden thoughts of his come to a greater fruition. It was only here that he let himself think of the things that he probably, no he _shouldn't_ , be thinking.

Tsuna.

The future Tenth Vongola, the leader of the greatest Mafia family in the world, which essentially oversaw all others and was a big powerhouse, not just in Mafia circles but the world over in other areas of influence. The word of the Vongola meant something and held a lot of weight. And it would be up to Tsuna to become worthy of that title.

He had been unsure, at first, but he was nothing if not determined and he would make Tsuna from a no good kid into a man whom was worthy of succeeding Vongola Nono. He had shaped Dino, who had also been what seemed like a hopeless case, into a man worthy of leading others. Dino had injected much needed life into the Chiverone family.

As for Tsuna...he was watching him grow more mature, more confident in front of his eyes. He was showing the signs of the future Vongola boss he could become, like his Ten Year Later counterpart. Though due to their meddling, that timeline was now closed to him and his life would take a different direction.

Tsuna would become the Vongola Boss and would, eventually, take a wife. Someone whom to share his time with, someone to continue on the Vongola lineage.

He grits his teeth, eyes squeezed shut. Only here could he allow himself to be frustrated, to grieve, to _remember_. The taste of Tsuna's untrained lips was something that would not wash away from his brain. He replayed the brief moment over and over, trying to remember that taste of Tsuna's lips; clean, like the freshest water and...innocent. Oh, Tsuna had seen and done many things now that a person would be a fool to call him completely naive. But...there was still an air of purity that lay within him that Reborn was almost loathe to kill.

Almost.

However it was something that had to be done. Tsuna had to gain more of a backbone, or the hard lifestyle of the Mafia would kill him.

But...another realization hit him; he'd hurt himself before he'd allow anyone to harm Tsuna. Tsuna had become someone who was...precious to him. Something he wanted to protect as much as he wanted to teach him lessons on life.

He...

Well, even here, in his dreams where he allowed many fantasies to unfold, he wouldn't, _couldn't_ , allow himself to think of that...

: :: :

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


End file.
